Annihilation
Annihilation is the war between Thanos (accompanied by his Black Order) and the Skrull Empire, and the debut of several characters and the forming of the Guardians of the Galaxy, which are the main protagonists of the story. This roleplay is a very important one to the TMO Timeline and all takes place on 12/31/14 as the last roleplay in 2014. Background Thanos and Death Thanos, when he was still known under his birth name, was a smart child yet however confused and somewhat obsessed with the abstract entity known as Death due to his morbid outlook on the universe, was led to kill many of his kind due to his apparent infatuation with Death. However upon being found out about his murderous intentions and unlawful relationship with Death itself, which they believed to be delusions of grandeur and potential insanity that would lead Thanos to a future of uncertainty, Thanos was put into mental rehabilitation to repair his sense of sanity. Before long, Thanos broke out of mental rehabilitation through his own will and began to murder many inhabitants of his planet under his own will, believing that his actions were justified for the sake of satisfying the foreign entity known as Death. When others were appointed to take care of the situation and combat the mad being that had led to the large unnatural decimation of so many mortals, Thanos suggested that it was overpopulation that led to such a treacherous event and murdered many more on the planet before taking off to attend other planets that he could mow down in terms of their population numbers. Becoming known through several galaxies as the Mad Titan, Thanos was known as highly notorious and had many bounties on his head as a result. Gamora's Origin Growing up on Zen-Whoberi, Gamora built a satisfactory relationship with her mother, who remained as a relatively unknown figure of support in her lifetime as she grew up. However, lacking knowledge of her mother's identity due to the interventions and dastardly ways of her father, Gamora soon found out that her mother had been killed at the hands of Thanos. Many other members of Gamora's family were also killed at the hands of the Mad Titan as he took a young Gamora and himself to migrate to another planet while he took care of her whilst carrying out massive amounts of genocide in the galaxies. Sovereign Decimation Fifteen years before the events of this roleplay, 1999, Thanos travelled onto the Sovereign collective and killed almost everyone there, proceeding to take their resources for the sake of assisting him in his large scale genocides across the universe. He believed the resources could be useful to his future genocides due to the technology that the resources seemed to possess. Thanos soon left the planet after decimating almost all of the planet's inhabitants, only leaving Adam Warlock, who would later go on to swear to defeating Thanos several years later. Annihilation Scavenging the Sovereign Collective Peter Quill, using his ship the Milano, he lands on one of the Sovereign planets while listening to Come and Get your Love by Redbone, he jams out to such while he begins to pick-up items While the planet has been abandoned for years, nobody dares to enter because of it's protector, Adam Warlock, who Peter would soon meet. However while Peter roams the planet, two Nova Corps officers had spotted the Milano enter such and traveled also, one of the officers was hesitant of going there but the other was less hesitant, the other was Richard Rider. Peter pockets several items that he believed looked profitable, one even being an Infinity Stone that Adam hid long ago which Peter somehow stumbled onto through unknown means. Adam jumps down near him upon learning of his presence while doing his normal patrols through space. Escaping Peter and Adam battle until Nova Ryder arrives, he arrives to interrupt Adam killing Star-Lord which is good timing for Peter, then using the interruption to escape and make a quick and swift getaway through the Milano. Chased by the Nova Corps Adam and the Novas quickly take flight, Adam gets into conflict with the Novas also because he believes they will muck-up his justice, Peter takes a detour while making his escape into a district that's full of asteroids, this causes the Novas to back off and deal with Adam, coming to a reasonable more peaceful end to their fight, thanks to Ryder. Renovia Peter crashes on Renovia, a planet easily described as a larger Las Vegas, he parks his ship then heads inside bumping into Rocket Raccoon and Groot, not knowing of who they are and because of how rude Rocket is he leaves to the slots and such. The Bounty Hours later, Peter is very drunk and the Renovia Casino guards begin to consider kicking him out, however Rocket and Groot begin to realize how profitable the Star-Lord could be and Nova Corps members Rhomann Dey and Garthan Saal arrive bumping into such, meanwhile outside Richard Ryder investigates and tows Peter's ship. Peter isn't only identified by Rocket and Groot, he's identified by the Nova Corps and they quickly go to arrest him, however, Rocket engages them wanting Quill for himself. Peter drunkenly slips out while they do this Groot catches and defeats Quill and Rocket catches up after stunning Rhomamn and Garthan with a stun-grenade, Ryder however cuts them off and they come to a peaceful end agreeing that Rocket will be compensated if they deliver Quill to the Klyn Prison. Assault on Klyn Prison As this goes down, Thanos and The Black Order arrive on a planet where the Klyn Ship stopped for fuel and quickly launches an assault onto it for information that some of it's Skrull prisoners have Panic rises in the prison and during so, a skrull, Bag'Le, opens Drax the Destroyer's cell knowing him to be a great warrior, he offers him a chance to kill Thanos all if he can keep Bag'Le alive, Drax accepts. Drax vs Nova Ryder was already on his way and goes to keep the peace within cell-units, while this happens he finds Drax, a highly hostile prisoner who he thinks is dangerous, Bag'le encourages the fight by telling Drax to attack Ryder, and so the two fight. While this happens, Bag'le begins to change form into Ryder and escape, now that the disabler is off he is able to do this. Skrull Reinforcements As all the warfare goes down, Skrull Reinforcements arrive to help get Bag'le out so Thanos cannot get any information from him, however it is far to late as Gamora drops cutting his head off as Ryder leaves with him, after catching him when he finished fighting Drax. After killing Bag'le she quickly runs off, Ryder fires at her but misses, she intends to escape both the fight and Thanos. However she runs into Rocket, Groot, and Quill who arrived and are now just trying to get back to Rocket's ship, the Warbird. Peter had been fighting off Skrulls and Outsiders and accidentally fought Gamora, the fight he did quickly lose. Gamora also fights Drax who runs into her upon leaving the prison, however he is blasted by a Skrull trying to shoot Gamora and falls off allowing her to escape, she then goes into the nearby forest and fights Skrulls whilst trying to escape, meanwhile. Nova is saved by Groot and they end up sticking together due to the amount of incoming soldiers, as the fight goes on Rocket calls the Warbird into position to beam them out of the warzone, when that does happen it accidentally grabs Drax also who was nearby cutting Skrulls. Upon leaving, Peter notices Gamora who's been hit badly several times and jumps out of the Warbird and uses his rocketboots to fly to her and save her, this works and Thanos witnesses it, the group then flies away. However things aren't as smooth as thought because their ship is shot by a nearby Skrull ship, their plans to go to Xandar and do this the proper way fails and they crash-land on a nearby planet. Pit-stop They land on a small planet to repair the Warbird, during such, Nova calls his friend Garthan Saal from earlier to deliver the Milano and possessions to their location, what Ryder's doing isn't code or anything but he knows he can trust Garthan to take his word that his actions are for the greater good. And so Garthan does so and aids the Guardians with Peter's possessions Invading Talos's Ship Background After some muched needed time they begin to drive back off, this time heading to a nearby Skrull shuttle, Talos the Tamer and his fleet's and hope to steal information for more insight on the war. Boarding the Ship They board the ship easier then thought, most of the fleet's forces we're busy or killed dealing with the battles and so they had little to fight. They then split up into two groups to better deal with the ship Ryder's Side Richard Ryder, Gamora, and Drax go to the lesser part of the ship unknowingly, they battle some Skrull guards but mainly find the prisoners of the ship, most cells are empty because Skrulls tend to kill most of their prisoners but they talk to some for information, the one who is more free is a girl named Mantis. They decide to release her and they go their own ways Quill's Side Quill's side, being Rocket, Groot, and Garthan Saal, they quickly run into trouble, trouble being Talos himself. He is able to put up a good fight for most of it but is defeated when Rocket charges and blasts Talos using his rifle. They then finish off the rest of the ship's forces accompanied by Ryder's side, they steal the plans and go to leave but during so, Talos stabs and kills Garthan, he is then killed by Groot, this hurts Ryder but they continue their mission, knowing that Garthan would want it. Late Night Drinks While flying away from the implosion of Talos's ship Ryder suggests going to get a drink, him feeling very depressed from the loss of his former partner and mentor. The team agrees to do such The crew quickly drinks, Gamora stays out of the fun and waits outside, Ryder, who called the Novas to inform them of Garthan's passing, returns to the group and is ignored, so he goes outside and talks to Gamora, them both going through something. Adam's Introduction Adam Warlock had been searching for Quill and company ever-since he left them, he had entered the bar and started a conflict with the drunken members and it's interrupted by Gamora and Richard who try to defuse it, Adam informs them that Quill stole the Sovereign prized-possession, the Power Gem, the very thing he was created by, and now that Thanos has it he can win the war. Upon learning the truth of the situation, Rocket leaves the bar and goes to fly home with Groot because he doesn't want to die to the hands of Thanos and the Infinity Stone. Peter and Drax convince him of staying and fighting and then everyone discuss's how to defeat Thanos and stop the war completely, they then leave the bar, as a team, as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos vs the Skrull Empire Fighting Cull Obsidian Adam Warlock and Richard Ryder deal with the motherships and Rocket and Groot fly around in the Warbird dealing with the ships in the sky, meanwhile, Drax and Star-Lord battle Cull Obsidian and the other troops. Connecting to the Nova-Force Ryder taps into the Nova-Force and uses such power to attack and destroy the Skrull Mothership single-handedly The Sanctuary Adam, after helping Rocket with the Sanctuary's defense, boards the Sanctuary. with the Warbird. The group battles the people inside and when they finish them off, Ryder shows up. They continue down the many long-halls fighting anyone in their path, as they find Thanos's throne room Adam gets visions and pains, Thanos is manipulating the connection Adam has with the Stone so he can't go further, Adam makes this information present to the other Guardians and stays back to deal with anyone going in. Thanos' Throne Before they go in, Star-Lord arrives to accompany the group and Rocket convinces them to stay hidden and wait for his que. He then enters his throne and talks to Thanos, asking him about a battle he was in with the Halfworld years ago and how he killed many Halfworlders. Rocket then fires a grenade at him but Thanos uses the Infinity Stone to manipulate it and blast Rocket back, the fight begins soon after that and the other Guardians (without Adam) arrive to aid them. He easily defeats them all together and has a quick one on one fight with Drax before Gamora shows up, her presence slows the fight down and allows Adam and Richard to get a powerful punch in. Thanos then uses the stone to defeat the rest of the Guardians, he does this while in-great pain from Ryder and Warlock's attack. Adam then rises, ignoring all the pain he's endured and uses one final hit to knock Thanos back, the Gem slips from his gauntlet and Adam catches it. He then breaks the bond he has with the Gem so even if someone got it like Thanos, he couldn't be manipulated Aftermath Charges Cleared The Guardians are honored and given medals for such acts by the Nova Corps, all laws broken by them are also dropped giving them a fresh slate, it is also revealed that Peter isn't fully Terran, he also is something else, something far different. Richard Ryder is also promoted for his actions. An Empty Feeling Thanos did commit mass-genocide but still felt empty, like he could be doing greater for humanity and could kill far more. An idea then pops into his head.. The Living Planet She crash lands on a somewhat lonely planet, however, this planet is alive.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Important Events Category:Wars Category:Thanos Stories Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Star-Lord Stories Category:Rocket and Groot Stories Category:Rocket Racoon Stories Category:Skrull Stories Category:Talos the Tamer Stories Category:Ronan Stories Category:Richard Rider Stories Category:Black Order Stories Category:Chitauri Stories